Life After a One Night Stand
by MinnieMoosi
Summary: Serena sleeps with Darien. Serena is with Andrew. Serena loves Darien, but thinks he doesn't love her. Andrew loves Serena Bad summary. Was first story, never finished, but I will soon. I've somewhat changed the direction in which it was originally going
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-**Hihi! Well guys, this is my first fanfic uploaded onto Yeah yeah yeah I know, I know, I've been a member for like 2 years now, and only at this point am I posting a story.. Well I tried before but I couldn't, so yeah.

Sorry I suck at summaries so just read.

O and I almost forgot, I like they're English names so yeah, but in any case

Serena- Usagi/Usako

Darien- Mamoru/Mamo-chan

Raye- Rei

Amy- Amy

Mina- Minako

Lita- Makoto

Andrew- Motoki

Meatball head- Odango Atama

And any other characters, well I made those up

As one stepped into "The Rose", the most popular club, one could see a semi-drunk couple grinding in the middle of the dance floor.

"You look familiar. Like her, my Serena." Said Darien reminiscing of the beautiful blond that he hadn't seen in almost five years.

"Hmm..I want another drink" Said the tipsy Serena that hadn't heard his comment over the loud music and her drunkenness. They walked over to the bar and ordered 2 martinis. As they kept drinking, they go extremely drunk.. Or maybe they just lost their inhibitions. Well the point is they ended leaving together, to Darien's apartment.

Going up the elevator, Darien pushed her against the wall.

"Oh god, I'm going to take you right here, and now" screeched Darien as his bulging erection began to hurt.

_Ding_

"Come" is all Darien said as he took Serena's hand and pulled her towards his door. He grew frustrated as he fumbled with his keys, taking too long for his liking.

Once they were inside, they proceeded to practically run to Darien's room. He pushed Serena onto his bed and started kissing her passionately as if she were going to disappear any minute. He slowly made his way to her neck, while his hand was moving up her shirt and caressing her breasts through her bra. Serena all the while was kissing him back with as much fervor as he was kissing her, and of course enjoying what he was doing to her. She et this be known with a loud moan. She began to almost desperately pull off his shirt and moved her hands down to his belt.

Darien, which was beginning to become increasingly annoyed with her blouse, started to remove it. It was a difficult blouse, so he ripped it open. When it finally came off, he gasped.

"Wow" he said in a raspy voice, seeing her size D breasts confined in her pink lacy bra. He placed his lips on the bare skin and continued his trail of kisses.

Meanwhile, Serena was was down to Darien's boxers and soon enough they were off too; And she saw his manhood. She had the sudden urge to put it in her mouth and with one swift and surprising motion she did, giving Darien the pleasure he was so desperately craving.

As Darien was moaning and groaning, he finally undid the clasp of her bra, and pulled off her skirt and thong.

Both were now completely and utterly naked and Serena was getting hot and wet down there, and Darien could feel it. So he went down on her and put his tongue inside of her, all while she was still with his manhood in her mouth. Once they could sense the that the other could not wait a second longer, Darien grabbed her and positioned himself on her thighs in order to have easy access to her. She opened her legs willingly and expectantly. In one swift motion Darien was inside of her and marveling at how tight she was. He did not even realize that flinched at the pain or that a red liquid pooled around the area.

He trust his member in and out, slowly at first and began to pick up speed as she began to meet his thrusts half way by moving her hips upwards.

Soon both came; And as soon as Darien released his seed in her, he screamed out "Serena!" Serena had never told him her name, and although she was drunk she still had some idea of what was going on. But she was too tired to ask anyquestion or try to make sense of what he had just said. She would save that that for tomorrow.

**A/N**-smiles- ok 1st chappy done. Sorry if anything was horrid, but I really have never written these scenes before and it's my first fic so don't come and hunt me down if something is bad. Well review and I can handle helpful criticism. And yeah i know it was short. So be nice to me and REVIEW! Plz?

Hi everyone I decided to make a few changes and correct some grammar.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Yay! I'm happy! I actually got reviews! Lol. Well they made me want to write more. Ok. I just realize I forgot this in the other chappy.

Disclaimer- I don't own sailormoon…yet.. I wonder if I've been nice enough that Santa might give it to me for Christmas…

What? A girl can dream can't she?

As Serena woke up the next morning she had a tremendous headache. She moved to stretch but almost screamed when she nearly hit Darien. She jumped out of bed, and soon wished she hadn't. Her head was killing her and she had an urge to empty out her stomach, which she did, right on Darien.

"_I guess maybe I shouldn't EVER drink that much" thought Serena, while she vaguely remembered losing her virginity the night before._

This instantly woke Darien up. They both screamed and Darien proceeded to fall off his bed.

"Serena?" asked Darien shocked.

Serena nodded, and whispered "Darien.." It wasn't a question so much as a statement. His name made her feel betrayed and heartbroken.

_Flashback(iluvboys-here's you're explanation)_

_A 16 year old girl is skipping merrily down the street, not looking where she's going, which she probably should be considering she bumped into someone._

"_Oh, I'm sorry"_

"_No, I'm sorry" says a handsome boy. He then waves and goes into the arcade. The young blonde-haired girl follows him. Well, not really. She actually went in to see her friend, but it seemed to Darien like she was following him._

"_Hey Drew" says the petite blonde._

"_Your hair looks like meatballs and spaghetti" interrupts Darien._

"_Ooo. That's so mean. What a jerk! You don't even KNOW me" she said through tears as she got up and ran out the door._

_4 Months Afterwards_

"_Hey Meatball head"_

"_Ugh. You're such a stupid jerk" said Serena, while she left. Just like she had for the past four months, since she met him. So she was oblivious to Andrew and Darien's conversation._

"_You like her" said Drew_

"_No you're wrong" answered Darien with his eyes fixated on the mug that held a delightful mixture of chocolate and coffee, his two favorite treats._

"_I give up Darien! I've been telling you everyday, hoping against all hope that you'd finally admit it, but nothing." started Andrew "You and I both know you like her, why can't you just admit it!" finished a flustered Andrew._

"_No, Drew you're wrong... I don't like her... I love her... I live for the little arguments and I want to tell her but-"_

"_Darien listen. You have to tell her. I understand why you think you can't tell her, but you have to. Otherwise you'll regret it."_

_2 Days Later_

_A tall, handsome 18 year old caught up with the 16 year old blonde, he'd been chasing after. He had something very important to tell her and it couldn't wait. It was now or never._

"_S..S…wait wait give me a minute…I just ran…ok ok..Serena I love you and I realize you probably won't believe me and you don't feel the same way...ok I'm leaving bye." said Darien leaving a shocked, but happy Serena. Just as Serena was about to say something, he ran away. He ran from her that day, and didn't come back. He never was good with words or goodbyes._

_End Flashbacks_

"Oh my god…I…I have to..umm...g...go…bye" said Serena as she put on her half torn clothes and ran off and out of his apartment.

"Wait. I still love you Serena" whispered Darien after the blonde had left.

A/N- ok I'm sick! I feel like I'm doing a horrible job so far.. And I barely started! ::Sigh:: It seems I have good ideas, but I'm having a little trouble putting them down on paper. I think I need to go back to school and then maybe I'll get some inspiration,. Lucky me we have school tomorrow. I'll write some more during Study. Or watching more Degrassi might help…

Byes

Bunny

O and don't forget to review.

This one didn't need much revision. :) 12/21/10


	3. Chapter 3

Hihi! I'm back. I was a little bummed out by some stuff. If you read my other "story", it was a one-shot, "of love and so called best friends", you might understand a part of why. Well anyway I'm still upset about it but not as much. Sorry I took sooooo long to update but here's the next chapter of Life After a One-night Stand.

Oh btw: did anyone think of a better title?

Darien had looked everywhere for Serena since their one night stand. It had been 6 months and a few days, again not that he was counting. He had gone everywhere. To the arcade, which he hadn't been to for several years. But he never found her. It was like she had just disappeared. In fact, he hadn't even seen Andrew at the arcade. But he figured Andrew was out probably being a businessman by now. It really had been a long time since he was back there.

Serena, after realizing what had happened and that she couldn't face Darien yet, decided to "run away". She was still in the same town, but she cut her long cascading hair to shoulder-length. Serena also bought green contacts and dyed her hair black. She looked like a new person. Her four best friends knew what she had done, but they didn't tell Darien. Even when he found them and begged them to give him a hint. They all told him, she left and hadn't heard from her in some time.

In those six months since her encounter with Darien, she had found out she was pregnant. This made her more determined to stay away from Darien, at least for now. She found out that she was going to have a baby girl. She considered telling Darien where and who she was once the baby was born. But for now she went shopping.

At the mall she went into baby stores, toy stores, and maternity stores. As she came out of "Babies R Us (Not mine)", she bumped into Darien.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't-" started Serena

"Serena…"whispered Darien he recognized her voice without looking at her. When he saw her he could recognize her vibrate eyes, even through the color contacts she was wearing.

"Huh? I'm afraid I don't understand. I'm not this Serena you speak of" the blonde tried to play it off, but her rambling gave her away; she wasn't fooling him.

"Don't lie to me." At this point Darien looked down and noticed her bulging belly under her link pink t-shirt, "oh... who's is it?" Darien said a little more coldly than he had intended. But he felt hurt. He had been searching for her for six months, and she was out with some other guy, getting pregnant. Darien had to calm himself.

Serena pondered for a moment on whether or not to tell him. She also considered if he would believe her. At this point in the pregnancy it was difficult to tell how far along she was.

"She's your baby…." Serena trailed off.

Darien immediately went wide-eyed. He thought that maybe she was lying, but saw the sincerity in her eyes and he KNEW she wasn't lying. He was going to be a father. He was a bit angered; she had tried to keep this from him, and he was going to find out why.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you just run away?" asked Darien completely dumbfounded.

"You left me and then how else was I supposed to react at how I found you again? And because after all this time I couldn't face you, because I still love you. " Serena said the last part in a whisper.

"Come on, you're going to stay with me in my new apartment. I want this baby to grow up with a mother and a father." Apparently Darien hadn't heard Serena's last statement, if he had he would have jumped up and down and proclaimed his love to her, but sadly he hadn't hear it. _(But seriously, who wouldn't want to see big tough guy Darien jumping up and down like a little girl?)_

"Are you sure? I mean your girlfriend might get-" started Serena

"Yes I'm sure and no I don't have a girlfriend" interrupted Darien as he picked up the bags full of clothes that were on the floor. He forgot to mention he was out looking for her and that he loved her so much. He complicates things way too much for his on good.

"Darien? Why were you about to go into "Babies r us"?" asked Serena frightfully. She thought maybe Darien had gotten some other girl he actually cared about pregnant, so she eagerly awaited his reply.

"Well.. you see... really... I don't know. Something just told me to go in this morning. It's like I was drawn to the store" said Darien as they reached his car and he put the bags in the trunk of his car. He missed Serena's sigh of relief.

They drove in silence to his building. He got out of the car after parking and took the bags with him. Serena followed him.

When they got upstairs, Darien opened the door and Serena slowly walked in taking the time to notice his bleak and empty apartment, unlike that night six months ago.

"Make yourself at home" said Darien. Serena nodded. She was forgetting soemthing.

It was awkward the first few days, but soon Darien and Serena became used to each other's company. Every night at 6:04 Darien would walk through the door and teasingly yell "Honey I'm home" and have a huge smile plastered on his face. Serena would have the table set and food on the table a few minutes before he got home. They would eat and talk about their day. In her old apartment, Serena hadn't had much. Only some clothes and her bed, so Darien helped her pack her clothes and promised her a new bed in the guest room. Darien's apartment was rather large.

Serena had met Darien's sister, Ginger, and they became fast friends. Darien's parents didn't approve of Darien living with Serena and not being married, so they had Serena and Darien marry. It wasn't anything big, just the signing of papers in city hall. Serena's parent's were also happy that the baby would have a legitimate father. They teased that now that Serena and Darien were married, the baby wold have siblings in the future. Serena just blushed.

~About 3 Months later~

Serena was now nine months pregnant and was due any day. Both were still oblivious to each other's feelings. But they were both happy that the little girl would be here soon. Darien would always talk to Serena's belly, and even kiss it. During this time Serena and Darien became closer, as friends and parents-to-be. Both were so thick headed that they wouldn't admit their feeling to each other, though.

Darien had bought a pink crib for the little girl that would soon come into their lives. Pink had been Serena's request, and he felt he should comply, considering she was the one that was going through the pain.

Attempting to sett up the crib was the funniest thing Serena had seen. Poor Darien even hurt himself a few times. But finally it was complete and tested to make sure it was safe.

The day finally came that Serena went into labor. It was a warm spring afternoon during April. April 9th to be exact. Darien was still at work, but he'd be home in about an hour. Since his father was the boss, and he knew of Serena, he let Darien go a few hours early the last few weeks, not wanting his son to miss his daughter's birth.

Serena was watching TV and all of a sudden she felt something dampen beneath her.

"Oh no" she cried, "Please not yet. I'm not ready"

Darien walked through the door that minute and just ran to her crying form.

"What's wrong?" asked Darien as he held her hand and arm to support her.

"I'm not ready, but she's coming" sobbed Serena.

A shocked Darien simply grabbed the small duffel bag full of clothing and rushed her to the elevator and to his car. The ride was quite and when they got to the hospital Darien started panicking, finally having let the feeling of panic sink in.

About an hour later, Serena had a beautiful baby wrapped in a fluffy pink blanket in her arms. Darien was just looking at her with love, which was directed at both Serena and Elizabeth, but Serena assumed it was directed only at Lizzy. Serena felt a slight pang of jealousy, wishing Darien would love her too.

Hey guys what do you think? I'm thinking that I've finally found a way to get my thoughts a little more organized. Well there's more to come so stay tuned

So did ya like? Did ya hate it?

Review

It'll make me happy!

3

Bunny


	4. Chapter 4

So...It's taken me over a year to start writing again... This guy I really like has apparently become my muse. He's so sweet and he has to ask me something tomorrow X I CAN"T WAIT!

ANYWAY!

Thank you so much to the person who added me to their alerts. You're the reason for my updating this story. I remember how I use to be devastated when an author didn't update a story. I love you Lol

On to the story

Serena was sitting in her room crying. It had been two weeks since she had given birth to Lizzy and Andrew would be back any ay now.

"Why? Why? Why am I so stupid? I have Andy. What's he gonna say? No I won't tell him. Yeah, that's what I'll do! For now at least. I can't handle this. But what about Darien?" Serena wiped her tears and stood up. She put on a fake smile and tried her best to not think of Darien right now.

"Andy!" Serena feigned excitement when she saw Andy enter the arcade where she was now at.

Although they had been dating, she didn't invite Andrew to her apartment, and she didn't like going to his apartment. So they always met at the arcade. She brought Lizzy in her stroller to the arcade.

"Hey Baby." He kissed her, "How's my beautiful girl and the new baby?"

"I'm fine. Lizzy is good too. She's sleeping. Please don't wake her." Serena seemed distant.

"What's wrong, love?" asked Andrew. He wanted to see Lizzy, but he would wait for now.

"Huh? Me? Oh. Nothing. I've just been thinking about Luna. Her birthday is soon and she's a picky kitty" lied Serena. How could she even bring up the subject of her living with Darien, even if it was just for the baby. Much worse the fact that she was now married to Darien. This had to wait. He did just get back, so she couldn't burden him with this news now.

"Oh. Well we'll figure that out later" Urged Andy, "Let's go for a walk."

Serena just nodded and off they went pushing the pink and yellow stroller that carried the sleeping infant off the the park until they found a bench where they could sit any talk.

Sorry the chappy was short but i really have to run. Meetings and all.

peace out!

I 3 Rey Guy i like!

So guys this chapter has also been revised the most. As I was re-reading it, it didn't seem to tie the older parts of the story, to the new chapter, so it had to be worked on. SORRY!

I actually didn't change any of the original Author Notes. So... Umm... yeah

I did actually end up with the guy, Rey. We've been together for almost 3 years now. What he had to ask me that day was if I would go out with him! We did go out a few times and then he asked me to be his girlfriend! :D

He gave me a promise ring a little while back, "to hold the place for where an engagement ring would go once we're a little older and can manage being together and starting a family, AFTER COLLEGE :) I'm in my second year of college. And currently on winter break,s o I should be able to get the rest of the story out by the 3rd week of January. If not, please harass me continuously :)

Thanks,

Much love!

Oh, by the way guys... ummm... I changed my pen name from "Pretty n Cute Bunny" to "MinnieMoosi"

12/21/10


	5. Chapter 5

Hello...?

-softly taps mic- Is this thing on? Does it even still work? O there we go. Sorry it's a bit rusty. :)

Hi Everyone! I'm back! I do want to apologize for a couple of things. 1) I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in 3 years... ouch

I can't remember where I was going with this story, but I have a slight idea idea as to where it's headed.

My grammar before was bad. Since then I've upgraded to a MUCH better computer, with spell check :D so That should be under control.

My writing style has changed somewhat, hopefully for the better. (But no promises sinc eI haven't written a story in a long time.

Alright final point. Please keep in mind this is still technically my very first fanfic.

Ok on to the story. _Italics still mean flashbacks!_

This chapter is going to explain a bit about the last chapter.

_Flashback_

_Serena was walking down the street looking distressed. It had been exactly two months since that faithful day that she went to "The Rose" and had ended up with Darien at his apartment. It was about time for Serena to get her monthly visitor and either she had miscalculated or she was late. She never really kept track of that stuff anyway._

_Serena tried to calm herself by thinking these were normal Serena antics. After all knowing Serena, she just might have miscalculated. I mean, she hadn't intended on waking up in anyone else's bed. She was after all dating Andrew and had been for about a year. Not that she would let him go that far with her yet, she knew she still harbored feeling for that handsome, tall Jerk that left after telling her he loved her. He had broken her fragile heart. Andrew had been the one that helped her put the pieces of her heart back together. Andrew was very understanding about not going too far, which surprised even her._

"_Oh, what have gotten myself into! I really should learn to be more organized and keep track of everything. So maybe everything is still on time and I don't have to worry." spoke Serena to herself._

_Serena walked into a pharmacy about 6 blocks from her condo. She tried inconspicuously to buy a pregnancy test. But to no avail._

"_Price check on Clear Blue Pregnancy test" called the cashier nonchalantly over the intercom, while Serena turned a bright red color. Even more so as a woman she recognized as Andrew's sister stopped at Serena's register._

"_Oh hey Sere. Fancy meeting you here" giggled Katherine, "So did Drew knock you up before he left on his business trip. I mean it figures since he is going to be away for a while. OH MY GOD! I'm going to be an ANT!" rambled the tall brunette._

_Serena's eyes went wide as she took all that information in and tried to process it. Strangely enough the first part she processed led her to say "Katherine , you mean aunt, not ant. Sheesh, your almost as bad as Mina!"_

_Katherine just smiled and told Serena she'd go with her to take the test. Serena just sighed and continued to wait the eternity for the price of the pregnancy test. She paid and waited for Katherine. She figured, if she was pregnant, at least Katherine would be around to help her deal with it, even if it meant telling Katherine she had accidently-on-purpose cheated on Andrew. And if she wasn't pregnant, then she would have someone to celebrate with._

_Back at Serena's apartment, you could practically cut the tension with a butter knife after the test had shown the result and Serena had explain it wasn't Andrew's._

"_Serena... I... I don't know what to say to you" Katherine finally broke the silence. She was disappointed. Not mad, just disappointed._

"_I... I... ::sigh::... I only blame myself. To some degree I knew what I was doing that night. I didn't realize it was Darien though... I SWEAR... not that it would have stopped me. But I just don't know" began to cry Serena._

"_Look Serena, you're going to have to tell Andrew when he comes back. I'm sure he won't be crazy about the fact that the man that hurt you the most is going to father your child, while you are with my brother. Do the girls know yet?" Katherine finished with a question._

_Serena just nodded her head. She had told the girls about that night. In fact they were the ones that encouraged Serena to go any buy the test. But they were all busy and couldn't go with her._

"_Now we play the waiting game" was Katherine's only reply Katherine could be a space-case, but she knew how to be serious when it was needed._

Serena thought back to the two weeks after she had found out she was pregnant. The hurt that was evident in Andrew's face when she told him and he understood he couldn't be the father. The anger that covered his handsome face when she whispered Darien's name to answer the question of who the father was.

Serena could not bare to hurt him like that again. She looked down at her left hand and saw a simple white-gold band that showed she was indeed married to Darien. And she put her hand in her pocket. She pulled out a different ring; one with a beautiful yellow-gold setting and a diamond in the middle. It was the engagement ring Andrew had given her when her bely started showing. Andrew had said it would make it a little better in the eyes of everyone else.

Now she sat there, not knowing how to start or where to start. She just wanted to tell Andrew the truth, that's why she went on the walk with him. But she figured she couldn't do it like this. Maybe she was just scared. But could you blame her?

He had just gotten back from another long business trip. This one was three and a half months, so he had missed Lizzy being born. She looked at Andrew holding Lizzy and looking at her lovingly and smiled at the sight. He would have made a great father. Too bad she didn't love him. She loved Darien.

"She looks a lot like Darien you know" Andrew brought her back form her thoughts.

"Wha-" was all Serena could muster up. She hadn't expected him to mention Darien, not now anyway.

"See, Lizzy has black hair and she has the same eyes as Dare, she has your eye color though and your lighter skin color" Andrew continued without noting Serena's distress.

"Serena, we need to talk" was Andrew's next sentence as he put the baby girl back into her stroller and covered her with a fuzzy fairy blanket.

OoOoOoOo What does Andrew need to tell Serena? I felt this story didn't really need the girls in here, but they are Serena's friends after all, so why not mention them once in a while. This story is mainly about Darien, Serena, and Andrew. I think there will only be 5or 6 more chapters that I should get out within the next month or so. In fact I've started writing the next chapter.

Please let me know how you guys like this chapter. I know it's a little on the short side. But it's better than nothing... Right?

Oh I don't think I mentioned Serena is 21. Darien is 23. Andrew is 24. In reference to the 1st chapter. Darien was 18 when he told her he loved her and then ran off. And they met up again the second week of July while Serena had just turned 21. Serena's birthday is June 30th.

OK GUYS REVIEW! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright next chapter. We're almost done here. I know I said about 5 or 6 more. But I'm thinking only 3 more, including this one. Like I said, I'm really not 100% sure where I was going with this story, so might as well try to finish it in the best way I can think of without changing the way I use to write.**

**Ok, just a heads up, this chapter is going to seem strange and out of place, but it will all make sense eventually... I HOPE. Someone pointed out they wished I had finished this story. And honestly I wish I would've finished it too. But honestly, I had most of it down in a journal and the journal was lost or misplaced so I couldn't bring myself to continue. I know the feeling of not being able to finish reading a story because the Author just gave up on it, so I'll try my best for all you guys.**

"Andrew, what's wrong? You seem very pensive and I just don't know. Is everything alright?" Serena asked trying to break the silence that seemed to have consumed them both. Even Lizzy was quiet. _Damnit why doesn't she cry when I need her to, instead of at three in the morning when I'm sleeping? __**(Serena's thought)**_

"There's no easy way to say this. Serena. All those business trips I was on... they were to go see a doctor. I have cancer. I have less than 3 months left to live." Andrew plainly replied.

"WHAT?" replied Serena.

"Look you promised me you would marry me, and it's my last wish that Lizzy have my last name. I'm holding you your promise Serena. I want you to be my wife. I love you Princess." Pleaded Andrew.

"But Andrew. I... you know how I feel. I just can't do that to you, Lizzy, or myself." was Serena's reply.

"Serena please. Do this for me. I love you. I don't want anything from you other than your hand in marriage." continued Andrew.

"I'm married to Darien already. And although he doesn't love me. I can live with it. Maybe he'll grow to love me in time." Serena trailed off. She hadn't even realized what she said until she said it. How could she deny this dying man his last wish? She was a horrible person. She just knew it.

Andrew cheered up right away. Serena thought it was odd.

"Thank god!"

"Excuse me?" asked Serena.

"Well... you see... How should I put this... the girls and I wanted you to be cared for no matter what. My business trips, weren't to go see doctors. You remember Rita? Well on my first trip I met up with her again and we've been together ever since. That's around the time you got pregnant." Andrew started. Serena stayed quiet taking it all in.

"So you never wanted to be with me..." Serena whispered.

Andrew just shook his head. Meanwhile Serena became enraged and became a lovely red color. Clearly not lovely to Andrew :)

"Then why wouldn't you tell me! Why were you with me? Why did you lie to me!" Yelled Serena while mentally strangling Andrew. (Hehe... I think that's somewhat funny... how do you mentally strangle someone?)

"Andrew answer me!"

"Serena, I loved you. But I always knew you and Darien were meant for each other. When I came back after my first trip, I felt awful about being with Rita. It was a moment of weakness. But then you told me about you and Darien and my heart broke because I knew you would never be mine. I wanted your baby to be cared for and I wanted you to never need anything from Darien. But you still needed and wanted his love, so I went back to Rita. We broke up while I was there this time."

"Then why the "Thank God"?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to bare being with you if we both knew you and Darien wanted each other. I couldn't bare you cheating on me again. And I know it would be bound to happen. You and Darien are bound by a child. I'm just the guy you had a crush on."

Serena was speechless as Andrew got up and walked away. She knew she had hurt him. But she never imagined the magnitude of the pain and suffering that her one night with Darien had caused. Andrew would never speak to her after today. Serena wept. Immediately, Lizzy began to wail with her mother, as if feeling Serena's pain and sorrow.

_Great, where was that crying earlier when I wanted you to cry? _(_**Serena's thought)**_

**Alright Guys. Next chapter has been started already and should be up by next week. Hopefully everything else will come together at that point. I am aware my chapters jump around, so I'm trying to keep that intact. Maybe in the future I'll figure a way to better put them together. But for now, this is how it'll read :)**

**I looked back at some of the previous chapters and I was like "hmmm.. what was I thinking? Where was I going with this?" So needless to say, I'm a little stuck, but I'll try.**

**Please I ask that you guys do not leave bad comments/reviews. I've explained time and time again that I'm trying to figure out where I was going with this. Cut me some slack, it's been 5 years. I was in high school and naïve when I started this, now I'd like to think I've changed for the better.**

**Love you all!**

**Moosi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahem. It's come to my attention that I completely forgot to clearly state that Andrew made up that he had cancer. He just wanted to know Serena's reaction.**

**Again I apologize for the sloppiness of this story. I have half the mind to take it down completely and fix it up before putting it back on here, but I'll finish it first.**

**I kinda figured out where I was originally going with this, but I won't give it away, I'm too far off already, so I'll use it I the future for something else I guess.**

Serena opened the door the the place she had been calling home for the last couple of months. She took Lizzy out of her stroller and placed her in the basinet in the living room.

Darien came out from the bathroom where he had been showering and had already changed.

"Hi Serena. What's up?"

"Darien. Do you remember when you told me you loved me and then you left?" Serena asked abruptly.

"What?"

"Why'd you do it? Why didn't I see you again until "The Rose"?"

"You mean, no one ever told you?" Darien asked as he had Serena take a seat on the couch next to the basinet. Serena just shook her head, signaling that she'd never been told. Darien sighed, that explained why she hated him.

"I went to study abroad. And I didn't have the heart to tell you I'd be away for such a long time. I was in America for four years. When I came back, I found out that you were seeing Andrew and I just couldn't bear to see you with someone other than me. Eventually my wallowing in self pity made me end up in that club. Call it destiny, if you will. The next morning I woke up after you threw up on me, gross by the way, and I was trying to make sure it was you. And when you left, you missed what I said..." Darien was now holding Serena's hand in his.

"What did you say?"

"That I still loved you" He let go of her hand defeated. He waited for her to yell at him, but it never came. Instead he heard a soft sob and he looked up from the floor to see her crying.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I tried. But I was covered in puke and naked. Plus you run fast. And Serena, I hated myself. I thought you hated me, and I couldn't bear to think that I was your first time and it was with me, someone you couldn't stand. I was in shock Serena. But when I saw you with that big belly, all I wanted was to protect you and Lizzy. And I hoped that you could eventually grow to love me, like I have always and will always love you."

"But I did love you. I do love you. But Andy (Andrew) hates me! He said I broke his heart too many times. I've never been hated by someone so important to me." Serena sobbed. Darien felt a pang of jealousy at her words, but pushed it aside.

Suddenly Lizzy started crying and Darien got up to calm her, leaving Serena to just stare at the father and daughter.

"Shh, baby girl. Mommy and Daddy are trying to talk. Maybe you're hungry." He said as he plucked a bottle from the baby bag that was on the couch.

"See, that's all you wanted Sweetie. There you go." continued Darien as Lizzy once again fell asleep and was placed back in the basinet.

"You're good with her Darien." said Serena.

"Thanks. And about Andy, just let him cool off and meet some girl and he'll be just fine. But as for you and me. If you love me and I love you, why not try to live like a real family? Be my girlfriend?" proposed Darien.

Serena giggled, "I'm your wife."

"But that's by force. Girlfriend means you had a choice. So what do you say?"

"Hmm. Does that mean you'll be here more often and help with Lizzy?" questioned Serena.

"Of course. I'll do that either way you choose"

"Alright, alright. I'll be your girlfriend." giggled Serena. Darien beamed with joy and he kissed Serena.

Ginger (Darien's sister, remember?) walked in since the door was open. {{How Rude}}

"Watch it guys or you're going to end up with 5 more Lizzy's before you're 30" laughed Ginger. This made the couple blush and quickly move apart.

"I see you two have finally have come to your senses."

Serena and Darien just nodded.

"Anyway I just stopped by to leave this doll for my niece. I can't wait until she's older and I can spoil her rotten!" Ginger shouted enthusiastically making Lizzy stir in her sleep.

Simultaneously, she received a whispered, "SHHHH, Lizzy's sleeping." Ginger held her hands up as if to surrender and slowly began to walk backwards towards the door. She mouthed a "bye" and waved, and with that she was gone.

"That was random" said Darien.

"Mhmm," agreed Serena as she snuggled closer to Darien's chest.

"I love you Serena Shields, my girlfriend."

"I love you too Darien Shields, my boyfriend" Serena giggled.

In a park across town, Andrew sat looking pensively at the blue sky. He was waiting for Ginger.

"Sorry I'm late. I saw the cutest doll and decided Lizzy just HAD to have it!" Exclaimed Ginger. Andrew gave her a half smile.

"Andy, honey. I know it's hard what you did. But you were only hurting yourself. And I really would like to thank you for going along with this little plan. I knew Serena would ask Darien about why he left and they would work things out. Andy, look at me" Ginger urged when she saw Andrew turn his head.

"Andrew, she loves him. And he loves her. They belong together." Ginger started, but she knew she wasn't getting through to him, "Let's go get some coffee."

**Alright guys, the story is technically done. I have an epilogue in mind that I'll start working on tomorrow. **

**I do apologize, again if for the delay and the abrupt changes. It's hard to remember exactly what you were going to write when you take such long breaks in between. But I've learned some things from this experience.**

**Thank you one and all for your continued support**

**Much love to all**

**:)**

**Moosi**

**Epilogue should be up tomorrow.**


End file.
